Meaningless hurt
by goten is awesome
Summary: Drew tries to tell May what he feels however things continue to well mess up.  read to find out what will happen.  first story so be nice if you can?
1. The beggining

May after just winning another contest in Jhoto was sitting on a bench in the park behind the contest hall. As she was thinking about what do to next her green haired rival Drew walked over to her.

May: Oh hey Drew what is going on?

Drew I need to say something. Its extremely important.

Drew led May to the Pokemon Center and got a room for them both. After eating and getting ready for bed Drew decided to tell May what he wanted to however the sound of snoring was heard and he realized that May was already asleep and decided to say in the morning.

The next day.

Drew woke up to find that May was gone. He searched the center for an hour until he found her outside watching little children run around getting chased by Beedrill. He decided to tell her his feeling now but to his dismay May began to run away after some thing he could not see.


	2. 2 happenings

My next chapter is not for everyone. I am serious. Well maybe not but be warned.

WHOOPS

Drew hid behind a bush to see what May was running too when

DREW!!!!!!!!!

Drew turned to see May staring down at him. He was still spooked and didn't know what to say when May asked what he was doing.

May: WELL!!! Why the hell are you following me? What are you STALKING ME??

Drew: Wh-wh-what? No I was just picking roses. He handed May a random rose, but little did he know it was not a rose he picked up. It was actually a little kids leg who had just been passing by chasing his Caterpie that was in the bush. After realizing what happened Drew tried to apologize but was met with the little boys mother punching him in the face.

It was now 8:20 PM when Drew woke up.

Drew: What the heck just happened?

May: you were knocked out by some old lady.

Drew: That's just great. Now I must look like a real fool. How could I get knocked out by some lady?

Saying this was a bad thing however.

WHAM

May: ARE YOU SAYING YOUR BETTER THAN US WOMEN? OH HOW DARE YOU!!!

While trying to dodge May's furry drew tripped, got hit by a lady for almost hitting her, ran into a door, and got bit by a Rattata before being knocked out by May.

The next day.

Drew: How does this stuff happen to me? Well it's now or never.

After deciding to tell May what he wanted to he went off to find her but what he did see was simply odd to him. What appeared to be a shining object was seen hovering in the sky flashing a gold light around it. In a few seconds it was gone along with half the city. Fearing May to be in the city he ran only to slam face first into May.

May: Oh Drew did you see that? I don't like it here I'm running for my life!

Drew: well can I tell you something?

May: sure.

Drew: I think I'm in love with you.

All May could do was stand with her mouth open.

**Well that's chapter 2. If anyone is wondering what the thing that took half the city was it will be explained later.**


	3. The end?  or not?

3 chapters in 1 hour. Why? Because its my first and besides if anyone _DOES_ read it I want to update it fast.

Drew: I think I'm in love with you.

All May could do was stand with her mouth open.

There was 5 minutes of silence from the 2 since many people were still screaming and sirens were going off from what happened only moments ago then.

A vary loud noise was heard but it wasn't an explosion. Drew stood there with a red mark on his cheek as he watched May begin to get extremely angry. Then she broke the silence from the two.

What kind of a fool do you think I am? Why would I ever want someone like you?

Drew: what? I thought

May: You though WRONG! With that another slap.

Drew was now struggling while May continued yelling at him.

May: What do you think I'm one of those fools that will go with someone just because they give them ROSES or something? You are a fool.

With that Drew ran crying towards the now half-city. Leaving May crying as well for bring so cruel. He continued to run and run and run and run until he was stopped in a way no one would want to stop. Everything went black.

Hey boy wake up boy.

Drew: HM what happened?

Man: why you ran in front of my truck and got hit. You silly little bastard. You must have a few screws loose in there. What in tar nation would make you run in front of a truck? As the man continued to talk and talk about Drew's stupid move a Nurse with a similar look as Nurse Joy but with a blue uniform came in.

Nurse: Hello. Stupid get out your not wanted. Go shoo I say now.

Believing that she was talking to him Drew began to get up.

Nurse: Not you that nut who ran into you. She said as she abruptly pushed Drew back. My name is Jane.

Drew: Well Jane how long have I been out?

Jane: Oh about a week or so. Many people are ever since the city was attacked. Nobody knows who or what did it but we are still finding people.

Just then a smaller child looking like Jane walked in.

Mommy my tooth hurts.

Jane: I'll take a look at that soon Janet.

Janet: OK MOMMEY!!!!!

2 weeks later Drew was out and wondering why May hated him. Then He decided to sleep on it in the Pokemon center which was packed with refugees. Drew sat down and began thinking until he over heard a conversation

Man 1: Orre got the worst of it that's what everyone's saying.

Man2: I heard that Kanto got the worst. There's nothing going on in Hoenn.

While wondering what was happening a loud explosion was heard. It was the golden light again but this time accompanied by what appeared to be a red ball. Before anyone could react the whole entire city was a crater and everyone in it was gone.

**Your probably wondering why I did that. If so keep reading and you will see why I did that. And for those who are wondering no Drew is not dead yet.**


	4. true ending

Final chapter for this story. It is not for those who like Drew. It is vary bad for Drew fans. In a way.

Drew was woken up by the sound a voice. It was Jane who had found him in the ruble. Next to her was her daughter who was playing with her tooth and behind her was a boy about Drew's age with blond curly hair, black pants, and a blue shirt under a red vest.

Jane: Are you ok? We saw your arm hanging out of a window and got you out as soon as we could.

Drew: window?

Jane points to her left were there was a wall still intact and a broken window were he could picture what it looked like. He was then snapped back to reality when the younger male began shouting.

Hey burger hair you ok or should we leave you?

Jane: oh please stop it Jim.

Jim: Shut up lady if it were not for me forcing you all to see me train my Pokemon you would all be dead!

Drew: well thanks but I'll make it from here.

Jane: ok be careful.

Meanwhile with May.

May: Maybe I should apologize or maybe he was killed by the explosion. What if he was hit by s truck? May continued to ramble on to Max who was with her at home where she went after the whole half city destruction and yelling at Drew thing. Just then she stopped rambling on and went to pick up the phone.

Max: What are you doing? There wont be any service if the place got destroyed.

May: What are you talking about? I'm calling Ash and Brock.

Max: why? Where are they? Can we go see them?

May annoyed of her brothers questions hit him over the head with the phone. I want to know how they are doing.

Max: SURE you just don't want to sat with me do you?

May: whatever.

Max: what about Drew?

May: Oh him? I couldn't care less about him. Well lets get packing.

Max: Why?

May: were going to kanto that's why.

Back with Drew well things were not going well. He was currently being chased by a pack of pidgey. He then fell over a water fall.

Why I did that you ask? Come up with your own conclusions. Maybe I want a sequel? Maybe I just wanted to change Drew.


End file.
